


Pray, my little Cas

by Radiolina_936



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolina_936/pseuds/Radiolina_936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the habit that comfort you the most is praying. Before going to sleep in the bed of the room that Dean prepared you, you sit on the edge of the mattress into your pajamas and stare into space as the words come out of your mouth by themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray, my little Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post (that I can't find anymore, if you want to blame on someone you can torture my poor soul, I sold it the first time I saw Dean in the pilot and I don't need it anymore)

Since you are no longer an angel, Cas, you have acquired several new habits.  
You started to eat, drink and sleep. You started to wash and shave every day when the beard starts to itch your cheeks. You learnt how to use the toilet like a child struggling with the difficulties of his young life. In a nutshell, you started to listen to and meet the needs of your vessel's body, which has now become yours in all respects.  
You started to worry when the fridge is empty and go to the grocery store. You learnt to empty the laundry basket in a bag and bring it to the laundry. You decided to learn how to tinker in the kitchen when Sam and Dean are too busy to cook dinner.  
You discovered that you like reading novels and that you can sympathize with the characters of a TV series. You started to shut yourself in your room to cry when you're sad or angry.  
You learned how to be human.  
But the habit that comfort you the most is praying. Before going to sleep in the bed of the room that Dean prepared you, you sit on the edge of the mattress into your pajamas and stare into space as the words come out of your mouth by themselves.  
But you don't pray to God, no. Your Father has deserted you long ago, and in any case you've never felt him close to you. The person you feel that loves you more is Dean.  
You pray Dean. You pray him that, now that you found a place to call home, he can be happy. That now that you understand what it's like to be human, he appreciates all the little things you do for him. That, occasionally, Dean can think of you and smile. That his eyes can lay on you when you don't look at him.  
Because this is what you are supposed to do, right? You pray the person you love for him to be happy and to help you when you need them. At least, that is what Dean has always done when he prayed you.  
The only difference, you think, is that you have always heard Dean's prayers.  
What you don't know is that Dean can hear yours. That every night when you close in your room, he sits near the doorway, approaches to the door and listen to your words, as the tears moisten his eyes. That his heart seems to explode in his chest every time you say his name. That he would like to stand up and open the door, hug you and tell you that your prayers have become true, that he appreciates what you do for him, that he smiles when he thinks about you before going to sleep, that he knows that you strive for him and that every time he watches you, you blush and your heart beats faster.  
He knows you love him, Castiel.  
But there's one thing you don't know.  
Dean loves you too.


End file.
